Baby Intersect
by LuhMML
Summary: Continued series history a few years later. Chuck now has everything he ever wanted, but new surprises will come. Follow what I believe the show would be if I came back now. Chuck doesn't belong to me because, if that were the case I would bring back this amazing show.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Intersect**

Characters:

**Bartowski Family**

Charles (Chuck) Irving Bartowski: Owner of Carmichael Industries, which today is focused on cyber security. No longer acting as a spy, but provides services to US intelligence agencies. Married to Sarah Bartowski who also works at the company. He is a great father, but has difficulty being firmer with children when needed. It no longer has the intersect, but keeps it in the company safe (along with Ellie improved it with new updates that offer less danger to those who use it).

Sarah Lisa Walker Bartowski: CEO of Carmichael Industries. Married to Chuck Bartowski. Not fully recovered the memories, but fell in love with her husband again and decided to continue the life they dreamed before it all happened. She is a super mother, a little stricter with the upbringing of children, but loves them very much. He worries about his son's inclination to confusion and love about spy things. He still keeps a mini castle with his weapons and spy gear hidden in the house library, though he no longer acts.

Emilly Samantha Walker Bartowski (13 years old): Daughter of Sarah and Chuck Bartowski. He looks like his father with his mother's blue eyes. It was named after Sarah's mother and Chuck's sister (Emma + Ellie). She is an absolute geek, a fan of harry potter and star wars, very intelligent, inherited her father's wisdom in technology. Shy and reserved, she prefers her books to any more social activity. It may be a bit bossy at times, but it is very protective of the brothers.

Stephen Jack Walker Bartowski (11 years old): Son of Sarah and Chuck Bartowski. It is physically identical to the mother. His name is made up of the grandparents' names. It's super talkative and funny. Loves to play tricks on everyone, especially his older sister, which causes many fights. He is crazy about any movie, series, cartoon or anime that has a spy theme. He is a fan of Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. He has Jeffster as his favorite band (yes, they are famous!), Attends martial arts classes.

Mia Charlotte Walker Bartowski (5 years old): Youngest daughter of Sarah and Chuck Bartowski. She has her mother's blond hair with her father's eyes. It is Chuck's passion (Stephen always makes a point of remembering that she is the favorite and favored in everything, however Chuck strongly denies, but does not fool anyone of course). She is very cute and loves everything related to princesses. She was born with a congenital intersect that manifests from dreams she has in her sleep that occurs as if they were animated stories, depending on what she sees during the day. No one cares much when she tries to talk about it, thinking it's just dreams.

Orion Bartowski: The family's best four-legged friend. A golden retriever. He is a faithful squire to the jokes of Stephen, who named him after hearing from his father stories about his grandfather (omitting the spy parts). He entered the family after constant conversations with his mother, who couldn't stand him asking for 3 consecutive years. It was found abandoned near Stephen's college.

**Woodcomb Family**

Devon (Incredible Captain) Woodcomb: Cardiologist surgeon doctor. Married to Ellie Woodcomb. Now owner of a crossfit and bodybuilding gym. It's still the amazing one ever. Godfather of Chuck and Sarah's oldest daughter.

Eleanor (Ellie) Faye Bartowski Woodcomb: Director-General of Burbank Hospital, Medical Surgeon Neurologist. Developed Intersect 5.0 with Chuck. Perform work with Carmichael Industries when needed. Godmother of Chuck and Sarah's oldest daughter.

Clara Bartowski Woodcomb (16 years old): Daughter of Devon and Eleanor. It looks like the father with the hair and eyes of the mother. She is a typical teenager, sometimes rebellious, has many friends and is super sociable, is part of the popular school group, is very beautiful and draws attention wherever she goes. Emilly's best friend, although they are very different. Sometimes she babysits her brothers and cousins.

Samuel and Benjamin Bartowski Woodcomb (9 years old): Twin sons of Devon and Eleanor. They are identical to the father. Stephen's best friends and all ready with him. It's the terror of sister Clara, especially when it comes to potential boyfriends.

**Grimes Family**

Morgan Guillermo Grimes: Partner at Carmichael Industries. Married to Alex Grimes. Chuck's best friend. He is godfather to the son of Chuck and Sarah.

Alex Casey Grimes: Lawyer, performs work in Carmichael Industries when needed. Married to Morgan Grimes.

Olivia Gabrielly Casey Grimes (5 years): Daughter of Morgan and Alex. It is physically similar to the mother with the eyes of the father. She is very imaginative and intelligent, Mia's best friend, the only one who knows, and believes in the dreams she has. His godparents are Chuck and Sarah.

**Recurring Characters**

John Casey: Partner of Carmichael Industries. Married to Gertrude Casey. Alex's father and Olivia's grandfather. Performs spying work for the CIA. Still implies occasionally with Morgan, just in jest. He is crazy about his granddaughter Olivia. Godfather of Chuck and Sarah's youngest daughter.

Gertrude Verbanski Casey: Owner of Verbanski Security, who works closely with Carmichael Industries. Married to John Casey.

Liam Jacob Tanner (17): New Nerd Herd Intern. Tall, has short black hair, strong, smart and very beautiful. He is a big fan of Chuck, has a dream of working for Carmichael Industries. Clara's romantic interest.

Carina Miller: Continues on spy missions for the CIA, but does some work for Carmichael Industries. She is godmother to Chuck and Sarah's youngest daughter. She always sends gifts from all over the world to her.

General Diane Beckman: It's the liaison between the CIA and Carmichael Industries. Godmother of Chuck and Sarah's son. She is an unconditional supporter for the boy to become a CIA spy when he is older.

Michael (Big Mike) Tucker: Current owner of Burbank's Buy More (Chuck passed his name anonymously after the growth of Carmichael Industries). Married to Morgan's mother. Dispute with John Casey for the coolest grandfather position for Olivia.

Lester Patel and Jeffrey (Jeff) Barnes: They were very successful in California with the band Jeffster, but after 5 years they decided to close down. Jeff does recurring work at Carmichael Industries as a data analyst and Lester is the current assistant manager of Buy More.

**Major Locations:**

Bartowski Residence: It's the Bartowski family house, it looks a lot like the dream house in the show, but it's a bit bigger. It is white on the outside with orange roof, with white fences and large yard and balcony, has pool and a gourmet outdoor area. It has 3 bedrooms and a suite, 2 bathrooms. It has a secret room with library entrance which is a mini castle with spy gear and weapons, and gives access to the carmichael industries through a tunnel. There are nerdy references all over the house.

Woodcomb Residence: This is the Woodcomb family home, two blocks from Bartowski Residence. It is large and also has a pool. It is blue with brown roof. It has 2 bedrooms and a suite, 2 bathrooms and gym in the outdoor area.

Carmichael Industries: Building located in the center of Burbank, is strongly protected in a technological way. It has 20 floors, the last being the office of the main partners. There's a safe in a DNA-enabled secret compartment between Chuck and Sarah's offices, where Intersect 5.0 is.

Buy More: Still the same as seen in the series, but with more technological products. It still keeps the castle below the shop that is currently empty.

**Chapter 1**

One Monday morning, more specifically at 6:30, at Bartowski Residence. Orion awakens to the familiar sound of the boy's bicycle delivering the newspaper, steps out of his dog-bed, which stands beside his owner's Stephen's bed, and goes down the stairs excited as ever. He goes into the garden, picks up the newspaper and puts it on the small table in the living room next to the remote control as he does every day. Upstairs, in the second bedroom down the hall, Emilly wakes up after the alarm clock ringing beside her bed and goes to take a shower. She's a little nervous because it's her first day at high school, but a little relieved that she knows her cousin Clara will be around to help her. In the main bedroom of the house the couple Bartowski are ready for the day.

Baby, I'll make breakfast, spend in Mia's room and prepare her bath for school. - Sarah says as she leaves combing the hair of the bathroom.

Of course, honey. I can't believe it's gone so fast, Millie is already in high school and Mia is going to school. We are getting old! - Chuck answered

Speak it for yourself! Are you calling me an old nerd now? - Sarah replied playing with her husband.

What?! This is not baby, because know that even with 100 years, I will love you forever, right? - Said Chuck.

You know I was just kidding, and thanks everyday for having you in my life. Love you too. - Sarah answered going towards her husband and giving him a kiss on the lips.

In the adjoining room, the alarm clock strikes next to the 11-year-old's bed, who picks it up and throws it at the front wall. At this moment Orion crosses the room and begins to pull the owner's blanket, definitely waking the boy.

Ok, ok I'm awake dude! Calm. - Stephen said as he sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He looks toward the door when he hears:

Stephen Jack Bartowski! I hope you haven't broken another alarm clock as you will wake up alone and don't want delays! - Said Sarah while passing in front of the door in the son going towards the stairs.

Ha, ha, ha, it reminds me of someone huh baby! - Stephen heard his father's voice somewhere down the hall. He lifts toward the bathroom while Orion waits for him lying on his bed.

Chuck walks laughing toward his youngest room. Finds her playing in her dollhouse that her godmother Carina sent her as a gift for her last birthday.

Good morning my angel! Did you wake up well today? - Chuck asks as he bends to kiss the top of the girl's head.

Good morning daddy. I'm playing with Rapunzel and Tiana, they're having tea at Tiana's restaurant. Do you want to play with me? - Mia said looking at her father.

Leave it later when Dad gets home from work, okay? Remember that me and mom talked that you would go to school today and it will be very cool, you will make several friends your age. That's good, isn't it? - Chuck said kneeling to be up to his daughter.

Hmmm. Gaby's gonna be there, isn't he, daddy? - Asked Mia, nodding her head, looking at her father.

Yes of course! She will be in the same room as you. You will have so much fun! Now we have to fix you before your mother comes after us. - Chuck said taking the daughter in his lap and stuffing her with little things making the girl laugh.

Sarah reaches the kitchen and starts preparing waffles for breakfast. Emilly sees her mother and goes toward the kitchen.

Want some help mom? I can go making the juice. - Emilly said

I want! You can make it orange, there are some up there. - Said Sarah pointing the location of oranges. Emilly picks them up and starts using the juicer to make the juice. Sarah notes that her daughter is quieter than usual.

Don't worry about anything sweetheart, you're brilliant, you know that, you'll be fine today. - Said Sarah the daughter.

Yeah I know, but it's the high school mom! And I still got in before I was old enough to be there! I'll be the youngest in the room! I think I should have thought better before taking that test. - answered Emilly

No way! You took the exam because you're ready for high school, you'll be fine, Clara will be there too, cheer up! - Said Sarah

This is the good part. I expect. - Replied Emilly. Although her cousin is her best friend, she knows that at school, Clara has her own friends who just don't fit in with her.

Stephen runs down the stairs with Orion on his heels.

Mom, where is my watch? - Said Stephen, already completely tidy.

What clock? Asked Sarah, placing the plate of waffles on the table.

The one Uncle Morgan gave me! From Shazam! - Said the boy sitting the table.

I do not know, have you asked your father? - Said Sarah while sitting after putting the orange juice. Emilly sat next to him.

No. When he comes down I'll ask him. Speaking of Shazam, you've noticed that he looks like Daddy! - Said Stephen already eating the waffle on his plate.

I told you, it's rude to talk while eating a child. And I think your father is more handsome. - Said Sarah helping herself.

I heard beautiful? So what about me? - Chuck said as he puts Mia sitting at the table and sits between her and Stephen, in front of Sarah.

Dad, do you know where my Shazam watch is? - Asked Stephen.

I think you left it in the car, I sat in something yesterday when I was coming back from your aunt Ellie's house. - Chuck answered.

Oh no! You broke him! - Said Stephen running towards his father's car.

How's my baby girl going to high school today, huh? - Chuck said looking to the eldest daughter.

I'm fine dad, just a little nervous. - Emilly replied, leaving the table, kissing his father on the cheek and heading towards the living room.

Is she all right? - He asked his wife.

Yes, we talked about that already. - Sarah answered smiling.

At 7:20, Stephen warns that he is going to school by bicycle when his cousins, Samuel and Benjamin, arrive. Chuck drives Emilly to school on the way to work, while Sarah drives Mia in the other car. On the way, Mia sees a car stop next to the traffic light, a man is sitting in the backseat of the other car, he has black hair, has a beard and dark glasses and she thinks she has seen him somewhere. Probably in her dreams, but somehow she knows that he has done something very bad and is not a good person. Mia often draws these weird dreams she has and keeps them in a pretty box that Grandma Marie gave her. She looks at her mother and wants to tell about it, but it has happened other times and they always say it's just dreams, so she decides not to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Preschool of Burbank - 7:45 am**

\- Good morning Mia, I'm Kate, your new teacher. - Said the girl who was smiling softly in front of you, offering her hand in greeting. She found her very pretty and looked very nice too. She accepted his greeting.

\- Good morning Mrs. Bartowski, your little girl is in good hands. - Greeted the teacher amicably.

\- Oh yes of course! - Sarah answered smiling. - Bye love, mommy or daddy will pick you up later ok? Have a nice class. - Said Sarah hugging her daughter.

\- Bye mom. - Mia replied, quickly entering the room because she has already spotted her best friend near a table full of drawings and crayons.

While meeting Gaby, Mia observed everything, had a large whiteboard with some flower designs, in front of it was the teacher's desk with multicolored papers and pens, all the walls had colorful designs, and many toys and rugs in the background. The desks were joined in groups of 5 arranged throughout the room. She felt very good here.

\- Mia! It's very cool here, right? Professor Kate let me stay with Ivy, Mom didn't know if I could or not. - Gaby said giving a big hug to her friend and showing her her doll.

\- That's nice! Mia said sitting down the wallet and taking a paper and some crayons. Gaby sat next to him. - What are you doing?

\- Drawing! - Mia answered

\- I'm seeing right! But who is this? - Gaby asked looking at the drawing.

\- I saw this man when he was coming today, I think I've seen him before, scared me Gaby. - Said Mia looking at her friend.

\- Did you have other dreams? Dreamed of this guy over there? - Pointing at the drawing - He's really scared! - Gaby answered with wide eyes.

\- I had no dream vacation, it was the first time I felt it after a while. - Mia said looking intensely at the figure.

\- Good morning children! Let's start! Who think we sing a song! - Said teacher Kate starting to sing. Mia folded the design and put it in her inner pocket.

**Elementary School and High School of Burbank - 10:30 am**

\- Hey! I had an amazing idea now! - Said Stephen. He was sitting at the cafeteria table with his cousins Samuel and Benjamin, drinking apple juice from the box while they ate their peanut butter sandwiches. They both looked at him.

\- That! I was looking forward to our next adventure! - Said Samuel raising his arms.

\- Guys, they still remember the food war last semester! Sammy, Mommy said one more, we'll be grounded for a long time! Said Benjamin. His brother said he didn't care.

\- It is ... good times! - Said Stephen with a dreamy face. - But that's not it!

\- What is it then? Asked Samuel.

\- Who wants to pay a visit to our dear little sisters? - Said Stephen. The three with the face that will be ready again.

Emilly and Clara are in the high school gardens waiting for their next class to start. Biology and Spanish, respectively.

\- Where's the library? I need to get the math book. - said Emilly.

\- Already Millie? Relax, it's the first day and you're thinking about the library? - Clara said alternating between looking at the phone and cousin.

\- Yes, but I have to study since the beginning of the semester, will you take me there? - Said Emilly - What do you look so much at there?

\- I don't know, I think it broke, I don't know. I'm trying to use instagram, but it says it has no network. It's been a week now. - Clara answered

\- Let me see. - Emilly said checking the phone.

\- Look, how many beautiful boys this semester, try to let go a little, maybe you know someone? I think that Harry likes you. - Clara said smiling at her cousin.

\- I looked at the settings and it looks like there's a lock, do I need a laptop to check it out, or can we go to Buy More after class? - Emilly said completely ignoring her friend.

\- Did you hear anything I said? Oh nevermind, ok let's go to Buy More, I think my mom wanted me to see the price of a dishwasher, something like that, then I'll call her to find out… .AAAHHH ! Shouted Clara, climbing into the seat. Scaring Emilly accompanied her. - A SNAKE, A SNAKE!

Stephen, Samuel and Benjamin burst out laughing in front of the girls, the first holding a silicone snake.

\- YOUR PEST! GET OUT HERE NOW! BEFORE I TAKE EACH OF YOU - said Clara. Emilly glared at the three boys.

They ran back to Elementary School, still laughing at their sisters.

**Carmichael Industries - 13:10 pm**

Chuck Bartowski is heading toward his office after having lunch with his wife at a nearby restaurant, greets each person nearby with nods, as he is about to open the door he hears a familiar voice:

\- Bartowski!

\- Casey! How are you, friend? Chuck flashes the biggest smile and gives her a big hug. - I thought I wouldn't be back for about 7 months, how was the mission?

\- The usual, brainless terrorists. I returned to 3 days, was enjoying my family. How are all the little Walker-Bartowski's? - John said.

\- Ah are great! Let's go in? - Chuck said opening the door and entering the room accompanied by Casey. Sarah is sitting at a large conference table in the center of the room, using a notebook, she gets up when she sees them both.

\- Casey! Didn't you tell me you were coming back today? - Said Sarah giving her a hug.

\- Walker, good to see you! I can't stay away from work long. Come on, tell me about everything here. - Everyone sat at the table.

\- Well, we are developing a new autonomous vehicle prototype in conjunction with the CIA and Google, and our job is to make it as safe as possible. Alex was instrumental in the negotiations, didn't she tell you anything? - Said Sarah.

\- She said something about it, but said it was a surprise. And the CIA wants to use it to equip agents? Asked Casey.

\- Yes, but in a few years we intend to provide the basic model to the general public. - Chuck said.

\- Where is it? I can see? - Said Casey.

\- Oh yeah! Follow me! - Said Sarah.

Everyone went to the elevator, exited a long corridor two floors below. At the end of it Sarah stood in front of a panel that mapped her retina and a voice sounded:

\- Mrs. Bartowski?

\- Yes, Amy. And I'm with Mr Bartowski and John Casey. - Answered Sarah.

\- Wow! Is this an artificial intelligence? Do we have this now? - Said Casey, Chuck smiled at him nodding.

\- Welcome Sarah, Chuck and John! - Amy said.

Automatic doors were opened, the lights were slowly turning on, revealing a huge mirrored room with a stage and in the center of this is a beautiful navy blue sedan car. Chuck took the keys from a nearby table and unlocked the vehicle, which turned on its headlights and opened the doors. Casey approached and got in, holding the wheel and looking at every detail possible.

\- He's beautiful! It is amazing! How much we could do if we had one of these in our old missions! - Said Casey

\- Really! But you had such a good machine at your disposal! I! - Chuck said. Sarah rolled her eyes in amusement. Casey was so impressed that he didn't even pay attention.

\- What does this button here do? Casey saw a gold button in the right corner below the steering wheel.

\- DO NOT TIGHTEN! - Chuck and Sarah said in unison. Casey looked questioning.

\- It's just that it activates the heavy armament dude, and we're in trouble on this. - Said Chuck

\- The CIA asked for the car to have an enemy reconnaissance sensor, such as the missiles, for example, we implemented it but it doesn't do that very well, it's a little out of control. - Said Sarah.

\- The first test we did on the field, we programmed it to hit 2 in a row of 7 cars, it hit 5. We are committed to figuring out the problem, we put our best programmers on it, in compensation, the super speed is ok, that's another one. button here. - Chuck said pointing the silver button in the left corner of the panel.

\- Hmm, and he has an obstacle sensor too. There was no collision in the tests, "said Sarah. John nodded in affirmation still admiring the vehicle.

**Buy More - 15:20 pm**

Clara and Emilly have just entered the store after taking the brothers to their respective swimming and karate classes. The two approach the Nerd Herd counter talking to each other.

\- Hi, how can I help you? My name is Liam. - Said the boy behind the counter.

Clara looked ahead and saw the most beautiful boy on earth in her opinion. She stared at him, frozen-faced. Emilly stepped forward.

\- Hi, I'm Emilly and this is my cousin Clara! - Emilly said, Clara seems to have awakened from the trance to hear her name.

\- Hi all OK! - Clara said in an abnormally high tone, turning totally red.

\- Hi Emilly and Clara, how can I help you girls? - Liam said looking smiling mostly at Clara.

\- I never saw you here, are you new? Asked Clara, returning to her normal voice.

\- Yes, I moved about two months ago, we were from Chicago, me, my father and my sister. I got a job at this store, I'm loving working here! - answered Liam excited.

\- Girls! They came to see Uncle Lester! - Lester said entering the conversation.

\- Hi Uncle Lester! It could be too, but actually Clara's cell phone is in trouble. - Emilly said handing the phone to Liam.

\- What is the problem? - Asked the boy.

\- The internet does not work, I can not join any social network. - Clara answered.

\- We will see. - Liam said.

Lester went to pick up the notebook and the connecting cable, and they both went to work while the girls watched. Clara was absolutely delighted with the boy, which is funny because she has never been interested in nerdy boys before.

\- It looks like there is a firewall block. - Liam said. Lester nodded. - And ... ready solved! Liam disconnected the cable and handed the phone to Clara. Their fingers touched for a moment and the boy felt an electricity he could not explain. The girls thanked them and walked away toward the appliances. Liam watched them walk away.

\- Stay away from them huh, pretty hair! Not for you, Zac Efron today! - Lester said looking the boy up and down. Liam went to meet another customer, smiling.

**Bartowski Residence - 18:45 pm**

Chuck is in the kitchen preparing dinner while Sarah is in the living room helping her son with homework. Emilly, after doing his school activities is playing The Sims in the bedroom. Mia is in her bedroom sitting on the bed with Orion lying beside him caressing him, looking at the box where she keeps all the drawings of her dreams, and after one more look she keeps the drawing in the box.

\- Children´s! Is ready! - Chuck said. Everyone sits at the dinner table while Chuck and Sarah arrange the food platters. They have dinner and talk about the day.

**In a place near the city center - 8:30 pm**

Two people are on a romantic date in an Italian restaurant. The man is well dressed, with beard and well-groomed hair, talking to a very beautiful woman. The camera approaches and we see that the woman is teacher Kate, she is smiling quite comfortable and apparently interested in him. The camera is fully focused on the teacher and does not show the man.

\- Are you enjoying dinner? - The man asks.

\- Yes of course. I am already wondering where will be next. - Said Kate looking at him.

\- First let's enjoy this one. What do you think about this? - Said the man.

\- I love it, Daniel. - Said Kate.

**Bartowski Residence - 00:45 am**

Mia is sleeping in her room peacefully until she begins to dream:

(Imagine the scene as a Disney cartoon, that's exactly how it sees it).

"A man with black hair (Mia realizes he is the same man he saw in the car today but he has no beard) and a blonde woman walk down a pretty street, cross a bridge and enter a less busy street, they start talking and the woman notices something wrong, the man then applies something that makes her unable to move and puts her sitting in a chair and sits in another in front of her. He says some things that startle her and another man dressed as a waiter arrives from behind and the two start fighting, but the man dressed as a waiter loses the fight and the other man takes the woman to the bridge they passed before, he seems wanting to throw her off the bridge and she can't defend herself, the other waiter dressed man points a gun at the bad man and the two are talking, the waiter dressed man shoots the other man and he falls off the bridge only he holds the the girl's hand and she almost falls too, but the nice man can save her." Mia wakes up a little scared and runs to her parents' room, they allow her to join them, a while later she goes back to sleep this time no dreams.

Thanks to the people who gave this fic a chance. I have never written anything so long before but my reports. I got to know the fanfics world through Harry Potter fans, I've been a reader since I was a teenager (not so long ago), and decided to write now because this story didn't leave my mind. My sister and I just watched Chuck recently and she was a little sad about the ending, so I decided to write this story for her. My best friend found out and started reading, said she liked it a lot and encouraged me to post. Thank you Sarah! I love you.

I am Brazilian, so my language is Portuguese, please forgive the grammatical errors, I am slowly learning. Please comment! It makes me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, one more chapter for you, I'm a busy little right now, I don't know when I can post the next one, but it's in progress. I promise not to give up the story because I hate unfinished stories, so it may take a while but I'll finish. Thanks to all of you for supporting reading this and not forgetting the wonderful show that is Chuck. I have an important test on Sunday, pray for me please! Let's go the story!

Chapter 3

(Bartowski Family House - 23:40)

Chuck finished telling Mia a bedtime story while Sarah checked the older kids. He walked back to the couple's room whistling the imperial star wars march, when he felt a slight vibration in the back pocket of his shorts, he took out his cell phone and visualized the message, it was General Beckman.

"Shaw died today, you are free."

He arrived in the room, Sarah waiting lying on the bed, reading a book, she realized he was distracted.

"What happened?"

"Beckman sent me a message, Shaw is dead."

(One Year Ago - Japan Federal Installation - 17:23 Local Time)

"Get up! It has a visit for you! ". - Says the heavily accented and superior-looking policeman who is opening the cell door, where is a man with dark brown hair, careless and rather thin sitting on an uncomfortable bed, watches him and then says:

"What you mean? I'm already five years in prison here. No one knows I'm in this place. "- He said getting up and walking to the policeman.

"Lucky you then!" - Said the policeman in a mocking tone. "Is your name Henry Evans Shaw?" He asked reading a small paper in his hand.

"Yes, this is me." - The man answered.

"So it's not you? Let's go! I have no time to waste! "Said the policeman handcuffing him and leading him out of the cell.

They emerged into a narrow, rather long corridor with small tall windows through which thin rays of sunlight streamed ominously through the shadowy space. He had not left the solitary cell for months after getting into trouble with other prisoners, receiving only one meal a day through a small opening in his door. I had already given up all hope of leaving this place and thinking that upon arriving in that country I had so many dreams to conquer. Henry majored in journalism at New York University and soon got a job at a reputable newspaper when he decided to travel to Japan for information about a political coup taking place in the country, discovered the involvement of corrupt Japanese officials with the Japanese mafia and tried to return to his home country with documents and photos that prove such acts, was arrested and has not been in contact with anyone from his past since. Finally they reached a door at the end of the corridor, the policeman opened it, and Henry entered. It was a small, windowless room with a mirror occupying most of the left wall, in the center was a table with two chairs, the first facing the door was an intimidating, appraising middle-aged woman with very long hair. shoulder-length black and his hands on the table. Two other policemen beside him, with black hoods, one of them holding a huge gun. Then the woman spoke in a friendly tone of voice.

"Please sit down, Mr. Shaw."

"Call me Henry." He sat in the available chair. "Who are you? What you want with me?"

"We need your help with some unfinished business." - The woman replied, Henry just nodded.

"We know you have a brother, former US federal agent Daniel Shaw, correct?"

"Yes… but no… no, my brother is a business owner of a small accounting firm, he was never a spy! He got married, he has family! Please keep him out of it! I do what you want! "

"Agent 46, please the blue folder?" - The woman asked the policeman on her left who handed her the folder, she opened it on the table and inside were several images that no doubt were of her brother. Henry had not seen him since he had moved to Washington to set up his company six months after he entered college. When their grandmother died of cancer, they only had each other, the brother was the one who raised him in his teens, he always called him, sent him money for studies, the last time they spoke by phone was the day. Of his graduation, when I told him that he had married, he seemed quite happy. But now these images show him climbing buildings, holding guns, and in some he was wearing prison clothes. Henry was astonished.

"His brother was a secret agent for 12 years, a very good one, but he seems to have made some pretty serious mistakes there, got arrested for a few years and was just sent to a federal psychiatric clinic after his lawyers found mental insanity. . That was clever, wasn't it? "With each word she said more confused Henry became, he began to shake his right leg below the table in a sign of nervousness.

"You are crazy! What is your plan with all this! It's all absurd! What they want from me! "- He said extremely nervous. The policeman on the right made a sudden movement toward him.

"Leave me Agent 73." He returned to his position immediately. "Calm down Ok? Want to get out of here don't you? So collaborate with us! "- Said the woman in a much less friendly tone looking at him sternly. "Agent 46, the other briefcase." The policeman again handed her another briefcase, one red, and opened it on the table just as he had done before. "For now, your mission is to find your brother and get him out of that place, don't worry because we will help him in this part, he can have information about these here." - She pointed to the photos of four strangers, three men is a woman. "If you try to run away and fail to meet your agreement, we have people assigned to destroy, and I mean literally, both of your lives, understand?" Having no alternative, he nodded.

(US Federal Psychiatric Facility - A Week Later - 14:47)

"Good morning, I'm Henry Shaw, I came to visit my brother, Daniel Shaw."

"Document?" Henry pulled from his back pocket and handed them over. "Just a minute please." - The receptionist murmured that started typing something on the computer. "Okay, come with me."

They went down a wide corridor, with big bright windows so transparent, some people circled dressed in white coats and holding clipboards, everything here was painfully white, he thought of the contrast between the place he had been just a week ago. The receptionist led him into a room with a large aquarium built into the back wall, a large cozy sofa, and a wooden coffee table in the center with a tray on top with a water bottle and two transparent glasses.

"Feel free, I'll pick you up." - Henry nodded and smiled, the receptionist went out and closed the door. He approached the aquarium and watched the colorful fish swim from side to side. "Is the plan going as agreed?" - A female voice spoke in his right ear, he was startled a little, because he had momentarily forgotten the little device they had put there. "Yeah, so far so good," he replied. The sound of the door opening made him turn.

"Brother?" - Daniel said looking at him questioningly. Henry stepped forward and hugged him tightly, Daniel returned with enthusiasm. They walked away slowly and Henry spoke first.

"What did you do with your life man? You were my hero! "- They sat on the couch facing each other.

"What are you doing here, Henry? Do you know everything then? "- murmured Daniel.

"I came to pick you up. I'll get you out of here. Listen, there are people working now to help us, I'm just waiting for a signal. "- Daniel seems not to have heard a single word.

"How did you know? I wanted to spare you all this ... I don't want to drag my little brother into this life, you're good Henry! You always have been! "

"But how ...?" - Henry was going to ask something when he heard it again in his right ear. "Hurry up! Talk less and act now! "Said the female voice. "We can talk better when it's all over, take this." He pulled a small pill from his inside pocket and held out his hand.

"What's this?" Daniel asked taking the pill and checking it.

"Propofol, which in a little high dose…"

"It will make me have a cardiopulmonary arrest, they'll think I'm dead." - Daniel completed.

"That's it," said Henry, nodding.

"I've done it before." - And swallowed the pill. A minute later he made a pained expression and rested his right hand on his heart and with the other he took his brother's right shoulder, closed his eyes and collapsed on the couch.

"Help! Help! Help please! Shouted Henry as he opened the living room door. Three men and two women entered. "What's up?" - The man in glasses with white coat asked. One of the women approached and checked the vital signs. "I do not know! We were talking and then he passed out! Please save my brother, he is all I have! ". They quickly brought a stretcher and the three men put it on it and left the room. Henry followed them until he was stopped by someone in front of a large door that read "hospital ward," he turned and noticed that he was the receptionist. She led him to a nearby chair and he sat down.

"It'll be fine, we have great professionals here." - Said the receptionist holding her hand.

"Thanks."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the man with the glasses returned and Henry got up. The receptionist had been gone for some time.

"Mr. Shaw, unfortunately we did everything we can ... he could not resist" - Said the man. "We believe it was a cardiopulmonary arrest due to myocardial embolism, rare at his brother's age, but not impossible.

"Oh no!" - said Henry pretending to be devastated. "What do we do now doctor? What is the next step?"

"We will send the body for technical analysis, here are the death documents to provide the burial and laboratory address." - Said the doctor handing her the papers. "My feelings. May the pain be brief and peace return to your heart. "And then he walked away.

Henry left the clinic and walked down a side street. As he approached the dark black car at the end of the street, a person opened the door and pulled him inside. "Here's the address, they'll take you today." Henry said handing the documents to the woman. She picked them up and read the address aloud to the driver, he drove for half an hour to the informed location. They waited another half hour before an official US government car parked in front of the lab entrance. They watched from a distance as paramedics pulled out an unconscious Daniel Shaw and carried him into the lab.

"Look, two government agents, friends of mine, are disguised as coroners and will change bodies, at their signal we will go to the side entrance and rescue them. Do you understand? "- Said the woman.

"How do you change bodies? Who's going to be in his shoes? "Henry asked.

"This is not your concern! Your work is already done! "- The woman replied rudely. At this moment a beep sounded inside the vehicle. "Go, go, now!" The driver accelerated to the side entrance. The two undercover agents came carrying Daniel and shoved him into the vehicle. After the two undercover agents got in, the driver got out quickly.

The next morning Daniel and Henry were sitting in the kitchen of an abandoned little house near the sea outside Burbank. They talked about everything, especially where life took them all these years apart. Daniel superficially explained why he was arrested and Henry decided not to push him, not for now. Then he remembered.

"There's something I need to show you, they said it's part of the plan and when they can, we'll be free." - Henry said as he got up to get the briefcase, then was back and sat at the table again. "I was told you could help with that." He said opening the red folder presented to him earlier. Daniel looked at the pictures, smiled and talked to himself. "We meet again team."

"So… do you know them? Do you know where they are? They didn't tell me much, just that they stole something from them and want it back. - said Henry.

"Yes, they have been my team for a while. I think I know what they are looking for. "- Daniel replied.

"How are we going to find them?"

"I still have some contacts at the Agency, they can get it for me, not a problem."

They heard someone knock on the door, Henry got up to answer it. It was the middle-aged woman again. Henry let her in, and escorted her to the kitchen. The two sat at the table.

"I had not yet introduced myself correctly, by the way, my name is Aiko. Has your brother reported on the basic data yet? "She turned to Daniel.

"Yeah, but not enough, you're behind the intersect, aren't you?"

"Certainly, we discovered some time ago about the existence of this technology by former CIA agent Quim, who introduced us to the possibility of incorporating sensitive skills and information into the human brain. We did some testing with the prototype he assembled and worked until the guinea pig's brain literally fried. He told us that he could get the human intersect of the CIA to extract it and use it in our army, but he disappeared and never returned with what he had promised. The documents were filed and we didn't know until then, when the management was changed we could access them. "- Aiko explained.

"I see… I'll get in touch with my people, but what do we get out of it? Asked Daniel.

"They will have their freedom in return, with new identities and a good amount of money if everything goes as we intended."

Daniel and Henry nodded.

Eight days later, Daniel is on the computer while Henry takes a shower, he noticed an email notification and opened it. He smiled exultantly. He picked up the phone and called the number hurriedly written on the side note. Someone spoke on the other end of the line.

"And then?"

"Done."

(Carmichael Industries - Three Months Later - 12:45)

Daniel, Henry and Aiko are spying on a car in front of the building. Daniel spotted binoculars Chuck and Sarah leaving the building holding each other, he giving her a kiss on the cheek and she smiling at him. Daniel felt his stomach turn with the happy couple's show of affection, the feeling of sleeping hatred returned at once, he tightened his grip on the binoculars. They got in the car and got out.

"They took the bait." - Said Daniel lowering the binoculars.

"Are you ready?" - Aiko asked Henry.

"Yes," replied Henry.

During these months it was decided that Henry would get a job at Carmichael Industries as a press advisor following the media release of the vacancy in order to find out about intersect information. He needs to go to an interview today and get the job. He takes a deep breath, gets out of the car and walks to the main entrance. Daniel and Aiko watch from afar when he totally disappears Aiko says:

"Now that he's gone, I have to inform you of the second part of the plan. Don't tell your brother, I realize he's not used to this. "- Daniel nods and says:

"Okay, I prefer it that way."

"Along with the documents we found were others. Illegal research involving embryos, pregnant women and children. Our scientists have found that intersect somehow merges with the human brain by altering the composition of DNA. Numerous tests have been done after this discovery, especially in the embryos, but none of them have endured long enough. "- Aiko explained.

"An innate intersect?" - Asked Daniel thoughtfully.

"Exactly. We wondered if the human intersect had children maybe one of them had inherited the gene. One of these kids is a diamond mine, we can train it from a young age and in a few years it will become a super weld, and we want to be the one to own it. "

Henry was sitting in a large reception room, two other candidates had already been interviewed, and one more was inside ten minutes ago. He was already feeling a little impatient.

"Mr. Henry Evans, you can come in" - said the receptionist, he got up, went to the door and kept it open while a candidate left, he entered and closed the door.

"Henry Evans, right? My name is Alex. Please have a seat. "They shook hands and Henry sat across from her.

"Well, I found your resume very interesting." - Said Alex analyzing the paper. Henry hoped inwardly for her to believe it, as some information has changed, especially about the weather in Japan. "Here's where you worked in Japan, tell me about it."

"Yes, I went to Japan mainly in search of knowledge, to study about the culture of the country, I was always curious about everything and very communicative, as a teenager I liked to take pictures, so I took some photography courses and later chose journalism… "- They talked for another 15 minutes.

"Good luck Henry, we'll send a message about ten days if it's approved." - Said Alex.

"Thank you." - Henry said getting up and leaving the room.

Exactly seven days later he received the approval by email. He was happy until he remembered his royal mission.


End file.
